Neon Genesis Evangelion: Darkness Falls
by Darkened-eva
Summary: the angels have returned and one new threat waits in the shadows.
1. Prologue

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Darkness Falls

Disclaimer: Yes I own eva no I don't in my dreams maybe I do but not in real life

Summary: This story takes place a few months after the death of the angel we all know and love Kaworu. Shinji has finally gotten over killing Kaworu, and Asuka has come out of her comma to a normal peaceful life without the angels or so they thought but the angels have returned and one new threat waits in the shadows.

This fic will have tons of action and romance but I won't tell you the pairings till the very end

And now with out further stalling here is my story

(Gendo's Office)

Gendo Ikari sat at his desk with his sub-commander close behind, hesitantly at first the sub-commander stepped a little closer saying, "commander do you still think it is wise to be sending your son out in unit01 after what happened?"

Gendo smirked behind his hands as he watched the scene of the last battle play out in front of him. Gendo turned the screen off and looked at the sub-commander saying,"yes, I am sure about my plans and don't forget you place when talking about my son you are to call him by his title. With this the sub-commander left leaving the commander to his thoughts.

(Katsuragi apartment)

Shinji awoke with a start his dream was strange to say the least but before he could think any longer because the door to his room was shot open by a mass of red hair know to all that lived there as Asuka Langley Sohryu.

When Asuka saw that Shinji had gone back to sleep she was furious so she walked up to his bed and kicked him in the back a few times.

Shinji quickly got up saying, "Asuka stop it I am up so what do you want."

"What do you think I want third child, get your lazy ass out of bed and make me my breakfast," with this said Asuka walked out of Shinji's room

Shinji sat in bed for a few seconds in till he heard Asuka saying, "if your ass isn't in this kitchen in the next ten seconds I will kill you."

-

So there is the beginning of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Darkness Falls I hope you liked it. I know it was kind of short but trust me you will like the next few chapters

Now remember this is my first fan fic so when commenting please be gentle and I need a pre-reader so if you want to e-mail me

Till next time flame eva out


	2. a new classmate

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Darkness Falls

Hello all welcome to the second part of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Darkness Falls

Just a warning but there will be some O.O.C.ness in this chapter

Disclaimer: check last chapter

(Tokyo-3 streets)

'_Those eyes those horrible red eyes'_, Shinji thought as Asuka and him were running down the sidewalk on their way to schoolwhen another thought made its way to Shinji's head.

"Asuka why the hell are we running to school it's not like we are going to be late you woke me up thirty minutes before I should have gotten up" ,Shinji said.

Asuka smirked saying, "do you remember anything that anyone tells you", but before Shinji could answer Asuka spoke up again, "there is going to be a new transfer student starting today and Hikari told me that it's a guy so I want to meet him see what he is like."

Shinji just stared at Asuka half in disbelief at what she said and the other half of his body was thinking _'what the hell she might like another guy shit not how I wanted to start my day'_ then Shinji said the first thing that came to mind, "but Asuka I thought that you always say that all guys are perverts."

Asuka looked back at Shinji saying, "I know what I used to think but after almost dieing a few times I got to thinking about my life and now that Kaji is dead I need a new man someone that I know I will be happy with for the rest of my life."

Shinji never said a thing for the rest of the walk to school.

(Classroom)

Asuka and Shinji just walked in the door to the classroom when Hikari was introducing the transfer student to Toji and Kensuke.

"Hello my name is Drake Iwakami it's nice to meet all of you", Drake said while turning around to meet the gaze of the redhead. Drake was as most would call him normal he had short but very dark brown hair. Drake had a tattoo on his face it was a tattoo of a dragon the head started under his right eye and then the body wrapped around his neck, but the most memorable part of Drake was his eyes they were blood red reminding the two pilots of two other people.

'_His eyes they look so much like Rei's'_ thought Asuka.

"So you are the second child I must say you are cuter in person" Drake said as he kisses Asuka on the hand. Then Drake turned to Shinji and then walked away to find his seat.

'_Drake's eyes remind me so much of his'_ Shinji thought as he took his seat.

(Classroom-chat room)- (eva01-shinji, Germen girl-Asuka)

Asuka and Shinji were typing away on their laptops while the teacher thought all the kids took notes during his lessons it wasn't the case the kids were all talking away with each other.

**Germen girl-hey Shinji what do you think of Drake**

**Eva01-Asuka I don't really like him ok his eyes creep me out**

**Germen girl-so just because of his eyes you don't like the guy that I think I am falling for**

"What!?" Shinji said out loud gaining the teachers unwanted attention.

"So Mr. Ikari I take it you want to go to the principal's office", the teacher said while watching shinji walk out of the room.

(Shinji's room)

After walking around the city for about an hour Shinji came home and went straight to his room. Shinji sat on his bed and listened to music for awhile. Soon Shinji fell into a deep sleep but the music kept playing and he could here only one song in his dream the song on his music player, Dies Irae by Mozart,

(Shinji's dream) (A.N.-I would suggest listening to the above music while reading this part)

Shinji was in unit01.He could see and hear the rain falling to the ground. Shinji look out past a few buildings when he saw a black eva. At first it looked like unit03 but as it walked closer he could she the differences the Eva's head was shaped like a medieval helmet. The Eva pulled out a progressive sword and charged at unit01. Just before the black Eva would have cut unit01's head off Shinji pulled unit01's arms up blocking the hit for the time being, but soon the black Eva let out an ear splitting roar and cut unit01's right arm off and smacked the hilt of the sword into unit01's left eye. That was when the dream faded out

(End song)

The darkness started to take shape again. Shinji was standing in the kitchen fighting with Asuka ,again, Shinji quickly yell at Asuka saying, "Asuka all you ever do to me is belittle me and make rude remarks about me I can't take it anymore so Asuka why don't you do all of us a favor and just go back to Germany." Asuka started to cry and yelled, "Fine third if that's what you think then I am leaving." Just then a another person enters the room saying, "Asuka lets go I guess Shinji cant take being second best in your eyes." The two walk off as Shinji begins to cry saying, "no Asuka don't go please I need you I love you." Shinji opens his eyes to find himself in unit01 again and hears an all too familiar voice say, "good bye Shinji" and looks up just in time to see the sword plunge into unit01's head.

Well this took a few days to write it was the dream sequence that bugged me the most I just couldn't get it right well I hope you like it so far next chapter should be here in the next month or so

So look for it till next time FlameEva out


End file.
